


Morning Coffee

by FancySpants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 12 Days of Moicy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancySpants/pseuds/FancySpants
Summary: In which Moira and Angela bond in their own way over early morning coffee.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I did during a Christmas event on the Moicy discord.

Sleep. Sleep… Sleep.....

That was the only thought going through the geneticist’s head right now. She wasn’t quite sure how many hours it had been since she last woke up but it had been long enough that the all too familiar and heavy sensation of exhaustions was starting to set it, smoothing her entire train of thought. Any sane person would take this as a sign to turn in for the night, leave today’s problems for tomorrow and look at them with a fresh set of eyes and well rested mind. But that’s not how she operated, not when she was this close to figuring something out. For her, sleep wasn’t the answer. The answer was a brief caffeine break, a moment to clear her head and focus on nothing except the gentle whirring and gurgling of the coffee machine kicking to life. That option was far more appealing than sleep. However, she found that her plans for a moment of peace and quiet were quickly shut down as she opened the door to the break room. Seemed she wasn’t the only one pulling an all nighter tonight.

Angela was standing over the counter, already having poured herself a cup of coffee and returning the still full pot back onto the heating plate of the machine. Based on that indication it was easy to assume she still planned on being up awhile, returning to the pot occasionally to refuel herself a few more times before either calling it quits or making another.  
So much for some alone time. 

“Oh. You’re still here.” Moira said, one corner of her mouth pulling up into a small sneer. This kind of interaction was normal between them. Everyone was used to their bickering by now, both making it very clear they didn’t like to be in the other’s presence. Yet, they never seemed to make any attempt to avoid each other. They grated on each other’s nerves but motivated each other in their own unique ways. It was an odd working relationship, more of a rivalry than anything, but it worked. Admittedly, the bickering and teasing were harmless fun, most of the time, more of a twisted form of motivation than anything. Angela didn’t seem to have the patience for such things tonight. 

“I’m not in the mood, Moira.” The Swiss woman said, her remark short and snappy. There was a slight bite in her voice that wasn’t normally audible, but it was nearly drowned out by a tone of utter defeat and exhaustion. It left the impression that whatever she was staying awake for wasn’t going according to plan. She hadn’t even turned her head to look towards her colleague as she spoke, her eyes fixated on the cup that rested on the counter in front of her. It almost seemed like she was looking into the depths of the bitter drink as if the contents could offer up the much needed solution to her problems. Her hands rested on the counter’s edge, shoulders tense and raised up as if that object of support was the only thing keeping her standing, legs too worn out to hold her weight up on their own. That very well may be the case. The scene before her reminded the senior scientist of just how young Overwatch’s new medical researcher was. She was bright and brilliant, but she was green. Inexperienced. Setbacks still got to her. She was still learning the importance of pacing herself. At least she was already aware of magical properties caffeine provided. 

The Irish woman approached the counter silently, stopping beside the coffee machine and easily reaching up into the cupboard to grab herself one of the mugs she kept there. All hers were on the top shelf, insuring no one else but she could get to them, not unless they were truly desperate, in which case, she’d allow it. From there she produced one of the stand out mugs of her collection. World’s #1 Geneticist. Typically she wasn’t one for mugs with pictures or writing on them, most of hers were rather simple. The average kinds of mugs of vary solid colors, some having repetitive patterns on them but nothing quite this flashy. This one had been a gift, not picked out by the woman herself. It had been given to her during Christmas at her former place of employment, probably a jab at her apparent superiority complex and refusal to be held back. Either way, she had kept it, even choosing to take it with her during her move rather that ‘forgetting’ it back at the old lab. 

“Another late night I see.” Moira commented as she poured herself a share of the coffee. That earned her a questioning and disapproving glare from the blonde, clearly not keen on sharing her stash of caffeine but lacking the energy to fight what was happening. In all technicality the break room was a public space, the coffee pot was open game to anyone who entered regardless of who brewed it and their reasons behind it. There was nothing the young doctor could do about it, so she let out a sigh of resignation, turning back to stare into her mug once more. 

“Yeah.” The response was simple, her tone softer then it was before and that fact spoke volumes. There was a skill Moira had developed in her years of working amongst other scientists, able to pick apart the way they spoke to gather insight on what was going on in their head. There was a clear difference between a tone produced some tiredness on a solely physical level and one produced by mental exhaustion caused by things going astray. She placed the pot back on its slot in the machine before lifting up her drink in her hands. Casually, she turned around, leaning back against the counter, a sure sign she’d be sticking around a little while. Thanks to her tall frame she was all but able to sit on the counter without putting in much effort, a much more comfortable position to be in than standing.  
“Still having trouble getting your nano-biotics to stabilize.” It was more of a statement than a question, the elder already full well what the answer was. This had been an ongoing problem with the other’s project since she started it, but it had seemed to be worse these past few days. That being so it was easy to assume that was still the problem tonight, since there’d been no grand celebration of conquering said issue, and based on the nearly identical response she got, her assumption was correct. “You’ll figure it out. You’re a smart one, it’ll come to you. Sleep does help though.” Hypocritical advice considering who it was coming from, a fact that did not escape Angela. The younger woman let out a small half-hearted laugh as she turned her head to look at her company again.  
“Oh, you’re one to talk. How long have you been spending the night here exactly?” There it was, that teasing tone. It was tired and forced but still flowed from her without a second of hesitation. Despite the effort it took for her to get the comment out Moira still found it amusing, easy to fall back into their usual ways. With a small smirk on her lips and raised her mug, taking a sip from it. Her expression of amusement turned into a mild cringe. Black coffee. It was always horrible, a taste she’d never quite gotten used to much less one she found enjoyable. In any other situation she would have toned it down with cream and sugar, but not when she needed to stay awake. It the caffeine alone didn’t do that trick that horribly hot and bitter bite sure as hell did. 

“My wisdom comes from experience. Now, drink your coffee. It’s not going to do you any good if you just keep staring at it.” She said, rising from the counter and beginning to make her way back across the room. Hanging around here had lost its point. She preferred to think alone with only her coffee as company. The other’s presence would only be a distraction for her, yielding no help to solving the problems she still had to deal with today. So she’d return to her lab, leave the other to think in solitude as well. There was nothing left to be said between them anyways. “Have a good day Dr. Ziegler. Try not to kill anyone.” 

Angela actually made an effort to look over her shoulder at the other this time, watching her as she walked to the door. There’s a small smile on the young doctor’s face, mood being lifted by the gentle jab the other offered. Her, kill people? It was absurd, the exact opposite of what she was trying to do. That’s why it was humorous to her, knowing the other knew this as well. Besides, her research wasn’t even to the human testing phase. “You too, Dr. O’Doerain.”

“I can’t make any promises.” Moira replied, her dark sense of humor showing through. With that, their conversation drew to a close and the veteran scientist let herself out of the room, mug firmly in hand. The halls were quiet at this hour, so silent that she can hear the door click shut behind her after she took a few long strides down the corridor. Well, it was time to get back to work.


End file.
